Vehicle theft is unfortunately an extremely common problem. The present invention features an anti-theft system for vehicles. The system of the present invention comprises a first keypad device for locking and unlocking the ignition of the vehicle and a second keypad device for locking and unlocking the doors of the vehicle. A user can program his/her code (personal identification number, PIN) such that his/her code will lock and unlock the ignition and doors.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.